Por conveniencia
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: ¿Es esto lo que querías, verdad? - preguntó entre mis labios, bajando la mirada para contemplar su mano metida entre mis piernas ... [ADAPTACIÓN/one-shot]


_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto y la historia original __**NO **__es mía, es de la talentosa __**Paty C Marín**__ que con su permiso me ha dejado adaptarla._

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

**POR CONVENIENCIA**

_Historia original _

_By: Paty C. Marín_

.

_[Adaptación]_

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

.

.

.

Sasuke era un marido que mis padres habían elegido para mí. Pero solo estábamos prometidos, debía mantenerme intacta hasta el matrimonio.

\- _Quiero pedirte un favor..._

_\- Dime._

Sus labios rozaban los míos, su postura, su voz, su forma de mirarme me volvía loca. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi rodilla y a medida hablábamos iba subiendo, retirando poco a poco la falda de mi vestido de Chanel. Él me gustaba y yo le gustaba a él. Éramos incapaces de contenernos.

\- _Cuando nos casemos, no quiero consumar solo una vez... no quiero que sea una simple formalidad..._

_\- ¿Quieres que te haga cosas sucias todas las noches, tal vez?_ \- preguntó divertido. Yo asentí un poco escandalizada y él me acarició las piernas.

\- _¿Vas a tocarme?_ \- pregunté ansiosa dando un respingo cuando sentí sus dedos ardientes sobre la piel de mis muslos, que retiraban cuidadosamente una de mis medias de encaje de Victoria's Secret.

-_¿Quieres que lo haga?_ \- susurró en mis labios.

\- _No lo sé..._

_\- Entonces eso es que sí_\- se acercó mucho a mí y yo ahogué un suspiro. Sí que quería, pero faltaban tres meses para eso.

\- _El conductor..._

_\- Si no quieres te oiga, no grites... nadie tiene que saberlo..._

Me encogí en el asiento y él me acorraló, metiendo toda la mano entre mis muslos calientes, apretando la carne entre los dedos.

-_No sé si voy a poder..._

_\- Es lo que querías -_ me dijo, separándose un poco. - _Pero si no quieres, no te voy a obligar._

_\- ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres tocarme?_

_\- Quiero complacerte, colmarte de atenciones, amarte, perderte el respeto y hacer que pierdas tu vergüenza... y quiero besarte_ \- se acercó, dejando los labios pegados a los míos, su boca abierta sobre mi boca abierta, su aliento rozándome la piel y sus dedos templados entre mis piernas.

El coche traqueteó cuando las ruedas pasaron sobre un bache y nuestros labios se apretaron. Ante mi duda, Sasuke se lanzó y sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, besándome de forma apasionada. Su mano se movió entre mis muslos hacia mi ropa interior y acarició la tela húmeda por encima. Me besó hasta ahogarme, acariciándome por encima de forma intensa, frotando y presionando hasta que la tela empezó a humedecerse y a volverse un terrible obstáculo. Ávidamente metí la mano entre mis muslos y apreté la suya contra mi sexo. El presionó con un dedo entre mis labios, una necesitad instintiva me hacía desear que metiera sus dedos en mi sexo, como cuando yo lo hacía. Me aparté de su boca, para pedirle que me quitase la ropa, pero no necesitó explicaciones, subió la mano hacia mi vientre para coger la tela y deslizarla con fuerza hasta mis rodillas, dejándose detrás las medias de encaje. Arqué la espalda cuando tocó el nacimiento de mi sexo haciendo presión sobre él. Me removí en el asiento y sus dedos hicieron fuerza metiéndose dentro de mi humedad. Tenía los dedos calientes, suaves y fuertes.

-_¿Es esto lo que querías, verdad?_ \- preguntó entre mis labios, bajando la mirada para contemplar su mano metida entre mis piernas, deslizando los dedos hacia abajo. Volví a sacudirme, un suspiro se escapó de mi boca y él aprovechó el movimiento para complacerme como había prometido, metiendo un dedo en lo más hondo de mi ser. Se me nubló la vista, estaba asombrada, escandalizada, complacida y ardiendo por dentro. Una necesidad sin igual se había apoderado de mí. - _No grites_ \- susurró pasando un brazo detrás de mi cabeza para taparme la boca. Me apretó a su cuerpo en una forma de abrazo y empezó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera, primero despacio, luego de forma frenética. Yo reprimí mis gemidos y mis lamentos, pero apenas podía contenerme, su mano estaba completamente empapada.

De pronto sentí un latigazo, un violento ramalazo que me sacudió involuntariamente. Sasuke se apretó a mi cuerpo, clavando la mano con delicadeza y sentí mi propio orgasmo en su mano. Dejó de amordazarme y me besó húmedamente.

\- _Sí, era lo que quería..._\- le susurré.

\- _Llegamos a casa, ¿quieres que nos demos un baño juntos?_ \- murmuró en mi oído, apartando la mano. Mientras el coche enfilaba por el camino que llevaba a nuestra mansión, me quitó la ropa interior y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con una sonrisa divertida. - _Te prometo ser completamente honesto contigo._

.

.

.

**¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño one-shot?**

**A mí me encantó, te deja con las ganas de querer seguir leyendo más y más x'D**

**Pronto subiré más adaptaciones de Paty C. Marín para que se deleiten la vista con sus relatos.**

**A los lectores interesados en conocerla a ella y para saber más de sus historias visiten su blog, les fascinará! **

**El link de su blog está en mi perfil, pero igual se los escribo aquí. (Ya saben borren los espacios) :)**

** cuentosin . blogspot **

**Déjenme sus hermosos reviews si les ha gustado la historia o si desean leer pronto más adaptaciones lemon SasuSaku xD**

**Cuídense y ahí nos leemos,**

**Sayo!**


End file.
